far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Cabina
Cabina is part of the Benilli system in Hex #0509. It is the homeworld of the Church of Humanity Repentant. Summary Homeworld of the Church of Humanity Repentant and shared with the local indigenous Cah-Binn aliens. Cabina is a cold-to-temperate world with large polar ice caps that cover up to two thirds of the planet. A warmer, more temperate, climate band surrounds the equator, and is home to most of the planet's life. Cabina's atmosphere is a breathable mix, but its biosphere has been wholly devastated. The planet's ecosystems had always been weak, as a result of relentless cycles of dawning and receding ice ages. But it was the orbital bombardment from Imperial fleets in ages past that truly destroyed the biosphere and left the planet a barren wasteland. However, concerted efforts by CHR settlers and Cah-Binn survivors have managed to restore flora and fauna to many small patches of land or water surrounding their cities and settlements. The planet's geography is roughly split between a single large continent that dominates one hemisphere, and an ocean filled with archipelago's that dominates the other. Human and Cah-Binn settlement is dispersed throughout both areas. Roughly a third of the human population lives in the capital city of Lux Gravare, the rest are dispersed between numerous scattered towns, settlements, temples, monasteries, hermitages, and so on. Religious sites, whether large temple complexes or tiny shrines, can be found everywhere: from the tops of lifeless mountains, to the middle of desert wastelands, to the depths of icy caverns. The Cah-Binn aliens are partly nomadic, and their population is divided into family communities nested inside metal yurts/lodges that bear familial markings shaped by the family elder. The largest and more known of these communities are close to the city of Lux Gravare where they trade with humanity. Each dome is separated individually by at least a 20 kilometer distance. Characteristics Geography and Climate Cabina's surface is dominated by ice and water. Roughly two thirds of the planet's surface is permanently covered by its polar ice caps. The areas immediately adjacent to the ice caps are largely tundra and frequently, if not permanently, covered in snow or ice. In between the poles, surrounding the equator, runs a wide band of temperate climate. Cabina's climate history is defined by a continual cycle of ice ages, each lasting from hundreds to thousands of years, during which the equatorial band shrinks or grows respectively. Currently, the temperate band covers somewhere between a fifth to a third of the planet's total surface, dependent on how much of the colder tundra regions are included. Arid areas on Cabina are still fairly pleasant compared to those on other planets. Cabina's deserts are rarely warmer than 20°C/70°F. The arid regions are as much the result of the ecosystem devastation as of meteorological conditions. Many areas of Cabina's surface are still scarred with craters, marking the (geologically) recent imperial orbital bombardments. Biosphere Most of what remains of Cabina's biosphere is confined to the warmer equatorial band and surrounds inhabited areas. The planet's biosphere had already been degraded by millennia of dawning and receding ice ages, when orbital bombardment by imperial fleets destroyed most of the fragile ecosystems that had managed to adapt to the planet's oscillating climate. Over the past two centuries, the Church of Humanity Repentant and the Cah-Binn have been making efforts, independently and jointly, to restore flora and fauna to the planet. As a result, most settlements are surrounded by swathes of flourishing plant and animal life. Outside of those, however, the planet is dominated by barren and lifeless desolation, the soil itself rendered permanently infertile. Notable Flora and Fauna The Varrjac These small amphibian beings live in the coldest parts of Cabina. Since they are cold-blooded they spend their whole lives close to the warm pools of geysers. They are frog-like in size and stature but there are thin skin membranes between their forearms and torsos that they use as flippers for propulsion in water. Varrjac are omnivores, surviving mostly on the small shrubs that grow in these parts and microfauna that lives in the warm pools. When it is time for Varrjac to lay their eggs, they retreat into these pools. Due to the warm water, the eggs do not have to be incubated by the parents. But because of the flourishing fauna in the volcanic puddles, the egg’s shells have to be extremely robust. After about 2 weeks of incubation, the babies are ready to hatch. Most of them however are not strong enough to pierce the shell, only managing to break out their forearms. Instinctively, they use their flippers to pull themselves towards the pool’s center. There they wait until the force of the geyser’s next eruption breaks their shells and propels them out of the water and into the air. Here their flippers double as wings, on which they sail to the next puddle, where they find a mate and spend the rest of their lives. Wild Varrjacs went extinct following the imperial bombardments, but the species has been successfully re-introduced via joint CHR and Cah-Binn efforts. History Early History After the Scream, the Cah-Binn believed that the original treaty had become null and void, and the ground of Cabina shook as it birthed several Cah-Bin space ships that began exploring the sectors surrounding Cabina which began to engage in trade with the humans of these sectors. The empire did consider this a breach of the original treaty. But because the trade was profitable to all involved, nothing was done beyond lodging a formal protest and using the issue to rile up anti-alien sentiment whenever it was politically convenient to some imperial faction or the other. This lasted until the reign of the Blood Eagle. The Cah-Binn were an obvious target, and it wasn't long before the Aquilan Emperox declared war. The Cah-Binn ships were shot down, and their colony outposts were overrun, but at significant cost: the Cah-Binn ground defenses proved more than the humans had initially bargained for. As a result, the imperial military forewent a ground invasion of Cabina, instead bombarding it from orbit for months on end. When the Cah-Binn at last communicated their unconditional surrender, it was little more than a formality. The bombardment had left too little of either the Cah-Binn civilization, or the planet's biosphere, remaining for them to have any means to resist or deny whatever humanity wanted to impose. For a brief period, an imperial garrison was stationed on Cabina, but it was recalled soon after the Blood Eagle's death in 2955. The Founding of the Church of Humanity Repentant When the founders of the Church of Humanity Repentant were looking for a home, Cabina soon became an obvious choice. Though understandably wary at first, the Cah-Binn begrudgingly accepted these 'repentant' humans' presence, and helped some of the first settlers survive the planet's cold and devastated climate. Though the devastation visited upon them by humanity was, and still remains, fresh in the Cah-Binn's cultural memory, over time many have come to like and trust their human neighbors. Helping build this trust was that part of the Church's offer of reconciliation was a promise: if anyone ever seeks to bombard the Cah-Binn again, they'll have to bombard millions of human shields along with them. Today, the human population vastly outnumbers that of the Cah-Binn, and the two species largely live in separate communities. But relations between the communities are good, in particular when it comes to joint projects to restore parts of Cabina's biosphere to its original luster. Notable Locations Settlements Lux Gravare For main article, see 'Lux Gravare'' Lux Gravare is the capital city of Cabina. It is located in the temperate band that surrounds Cabina's equator, at the shore of the main continent and the ocean. It is by far the largest city on Cabina, making up roughly one third of the planet's human population. Notable locations in or near Lux Gravare are: * The Cabina Capitol: The buildings housing the planetary government, including the governor's residence. * The House of Concord: The building housing the meeting rooms and offices of the Concord, the main governing body of the Church of Humanity Repentant. * Lux Gravare Stadium, aka the Vardome: The official stadium of the Cabina Fever Psiball team. * Repentance Hospital: A Medical Facility. It is run by the Church, while receiving ample government subsidies. The medical staff is dedicated to treating all who seek their aid. It is one of only a handful of places in the sector where Doctor's may specialize in the treatment of alien patients. Up till the recent troubles, Repentant Hospital also maintained a large number of staff and facilities for the treatment of synthetics. This was officially abolished during the War Against the Artificials, but some rumors say it was never abolished, merely taken off the books and that it continues to be run out of closed or secret sections of the hospital. Church leaders have publicly condemned the spreading of such rumors. Mugenjishi For main article, see 'Mugenjishi'' Mugenjishi is the second largest city on Cabina, after the capital of Lux Gravare but before the industrial center of Gadalfo. It lies roughly 1,000 miles north past the border of Cabina's temperate equatorial region, well into the northern polar ice cap. It was built in a large valley carved out of the ice by the planetary bombardement of the Blood Eagle's fleet. Mugenjishi is dominated by temples and churches, and for many of the more spiritual and esoteric sects of the Church of Humanity Repentant the city serves as a kind of second capital after that of Lux Gravare. Only about two-thirds of the city's population is made up off actual permanent residents. Most of which are monks or priests or people otherwise officially affiliated with one of the temples or churches. The remaining third is made up of an ever changing population of pilgrims that come to Mugenjishi for stays lasting from days to years Pilgrim's Gate Pilgrim's gate is a small town just on the edge of Cabina's equatorial region. It is the starting point of a pilgrimage that takes pilgrims to Mugenjishi by land. It is an arduous journey over hundreds of miles of glacier, and Pilgrim's Gate's main feature is a hospital equipped with ample medical evacuation shuttles which routinely cross into the polar region to recover over-confident or unlucky pilgrims. Gadalfo For main article, see 'Gadalfo'' Gadalfo is known as the industrial capital of Cabina. It is the third largest city on the planet and the most cohabited with the Cah-Binn. The industry of Gadalfo is primarily steel and mineral production harvested from the nearby mountain range known as the Zabrann Mountains. The city stands just south of the temperate band of Cabina and experiences particularly harsh winters. Its location would not normally be considered hospitable enough for human settlement if not for how lucrative the mountain ranges nearby are in terms of wealth of mineral deposits. Gadalfo was the locale of first contact with the Cah-Binn This event would later be referred to as the "Gadalfo Incident". The settlers unknowingly built the city adjacent to a particularly significant cultural location. The Cah-Binn name for the canyon that Gadalfo borders is most closely expressed in English phonetics as "checkh-val-shivt" and roughly translates to "The Boneyard". "The Boneyard" is a mass grave of dead and fossilized fauna and alien remains that has remained somewhat preserved. However the canyon is also one of the most mineral rich locations discovered on Cabina and as such was a major point of contention regarding early diplomatic relations between human settlers and the Cah-Binn. Villages and Homesteads Outside of Lux Gravare and the handful of minor cities such as Mugenjishi and Gadalfo, the human population of Cabina inhabits far-flung homesteads dedicated to agriculture and the exploitation of natural resources. These outposts provide essential resources for a planet far from the Imperial core, and also provide work and a safe haven for the large refugee populations the Church of Humanity Repentant takes in. Homesteads closer to Lux Gravare and larger Cah-Binn clan-homes are connected by dedicated roads and rails, while more far-flung settlements largely rely on travelling Cah-Binn caravans for resources they are unable to produce locally. So long as refugees are peaceful and willing to work, the communities of these homesteads ask few questions about their origins or backgrounds. This welcoming attitude is partly the result of putting CHR teachings on charity into practice, but also because many inhabitants of these homesteads are themselves 2nd or 3rd generation descendants of refugees. It is rumored that in addition to runaway serfs and repentant criminals, a significant part of the population of the more remote homesteads is currently made up of synth refugees. The Cabina government has assured Crux law enforcement that it has the situation firmly under control and does not require any assistance. As part of their arrangement with the Cah-Binn, many of these homesteads are also committed to contribute resources and manpower to regrowing Cabina’s devastated biosphere, typically planting Earth-native plants alongside cloned samples of Cabina’s rare surviving native vegetation. Sites Alyssa's Seclusium A small cave where Alyssa the Humble, a widely revered Church leader, spent the final years of her life. There is a small stone hut, a grave, and little else. Orbital Stations The Flying Saucer For main article, see 'The Flying Saucer'' The Flying Saucer is an elegantly furnished space station shaped like a teacup and saucer in low orbit around Cabina, constructed in the early 32nd century. Originally intended to be an exhibition piece for Cabina Cups’ popular new flavour Synthetic Perfection, the station quickly became so popular that the company decided to renovate and reopen it as a permanent orbital teahouse. The Saucer offers a soothing peaceful environment where visitors may relax, drink tea, and converse to the backdrop of the slowly moving panorama of the planet Cabina. Government The government of Cabina is legally secular and democratic, with an elected planetary governor. However, because the human colony was founded by members of the Church of Humanity Repentant, and to this day over 90% of its population are Church members, the government is deeply intertwined with the Church. The rights of sentient beings is enshrined in constitutional law, and many Church sects and religious organisations have either tacit or open support from the planetary and local governments in their activities. However, because of the diverse nature of the Church, this theocratic structure has not led to any form of inquisition or state-sanctioned censorship. Beyond constitutionally enshrining the rights afforded by the three tenets, and ample government funding for non-human outreach and aid programs, Church ideology is no more influential in the daily governance of Cabina than it would be on a non-Church world. The incumbent planetary governor of Cabina is Governor Mourne Kushrenade. Culture Cabina Cups Tea Cabina Cups is a brand of tea that's ubiquitous on Cabina and widely associated with the CHR sector-wide (positively or negatively, dependent on who you ask). Cabina Cups tea is artisanally grown across Cabina wherever biosphere restoration projects have advanced sufficiently for tea gardens to prosper. Almost every city, village, and temple grows its own local variety of Cabina Cups. The Cabina Cups company is a non-profit organisation whose board is appointed by the Concord, the governing body of the Church of Humanity Repentant. All profits are invested into Cabina biosphere restoration projects or other charitable projects. Cabina Cups comes in hundreds of flavors, most of which are produced only in very small batches. As a result, a box of Cabina Cups will generally have a random assortment of flavors. As they say within the CHR: "Life is like a box of Cabina Cups, you never know what flavor you're going to get!" Some particularly well-known flavors are: * Governor's Delight * Alyssa's Bloom * Tai Mo's Rosemary * Kordun's Charm * Cabina Starset * Honey Temple * Cah-Binn Bravery * Minty Repentance Up till recently, Cabina Cups' most popular flavor was 'Synthetic Perfection', however that flavor was discontinued during the War Against the Artificials. Some say that at the time of discontinuing, Cabina Cups still had a huge stock of Synthetic Perfection left, and in order to save money has been surreptitiously packaging these leaves as random other flavors. The company has called such rumors ridiculous, and attributes the exquisite taste of its flavors to Cabina tea artisans' meticulous care of the tea plant from seed to harvest, and their rigorous selection process so that only the finest leaves get packaged for shipping. Psiball Various populated areas on Cabina maintain their own local Psiball teams, and the best players get selected for the official team representing the Church of Humanity Repentant: The Cabina Fever. Inspirational Artwork Below are collections of artwork gathered from the internet that can be used as an inspiration for imagining the people and places of Cabina. Cabina Geography and Architecture return_of_the_white_flower_by_frankatt-da884ih.jpg|By Frank Att: https://frankatt.deviantart.com/ oasis_city___dark_and_days_by_roboto_kun-d4bljg3.jpg|By Roboto-kun: https://roboto-kun.deviantart.com/ oasis_by_jonathandufresne-d5slzqy.jpg|By Jonathan Dufresne: https://jonathandufresne.deviantart.com/ wasteland_by_jjpeabody-d8edfta.jpg|By jjpeabody: https://jjpeabody.deviantart.com/ zorya_by_ascending_storm-d9yo7d0.png|By Ascending-Storm: https://ascending-storm.deviantart.com/ ozzo_hofdatorg_0526_1_2.jpg 72207074d6e98e43a241ee52b1fc37ba.jpg d61df00b_original.jpg ee9dd40bd02e954c94a8587743ae297c.jpg early-earth.png KOBO_Tundra_TEMPLE_APPROACH_Refined_10.jpg|By Jack Eaves: http://jackeaves.co.uk/ 2015-03-17-World-Of-Twilight-II.jpg|By Andreas Rocha: http://www.andreasrocha.com/ 2015-10-16-Patreon-Illustration-Pack-02---Hidden-Treasures.jpg|By Andreas Rocha: http://www.andreasrocha.com/ andreas-rocha-pinturas-matte-R-QLwfLY.jpeg|By Andreas Rocha: http://www.andreasrocha.com/ Cabina Fashion 4490ae7a7376158925087e87799ae842.jpg 6575033a6ee64b077f785ebe078bfcab.jpg 50708f2454651202dd7c8d968b0be816.png 84e037319ded9fc5cf8c18dce83f6678.jpg allsaints.jpg tumblr_md51kk3qVY1rj7l8ro1_1280.jpg Planet Tags Friendly Foe Some hostile alien race or malevolent cabal has a branch or sect on this world that is actually quite friendly toward outsiders. For whatever internal reason, they are willing to negotiate and deal honestly with strangers, and appear to lack the worst impulses of their fellows. Enemies: * Driven hater of all their kind * Internal malcontent bent on creature conflict * Secret master who seeks to lure trust Friends: * Well-meaning bug-eyed monster * Principled eugenics cultist * Suspicious investigator Complications: * The group actually is as harmless an benevolent as they seem * The group offers a vital service at the cost of moral compromise * The group still feels bonds of affiliation with their hostile brethren Things: * Forbidden xenotech * Eugenic biotech template * Evidence to convince others of their kind they are right Places: * Repurposed maltech laboratory * Alien conclave building * Widely-feared starship interior Theocracy The planet is ruled by the priesthood of the predominant religion or ideology. The rest of the locals may or may not be terribly pious, but the clergy have the necessary military strength, popular support or control of resources to maintain their rule. Alternative faiths or incompatible ideologies are likely to be both illegal and socially unacceptable. Enemies: * Decadent priest-ruler * Zealous inquisitor * Relentless proselytizer * True believer Friends: * Heretic * Offworld theologian * Atheistic merchant * Desperate commoner Complications: * The theocracy actually works well * The theocracy is decadent and hated by the common folk * The theocracy is divided into mutually hostile sects * The theocracy is led by aliens Things: * Precious holy text * Martyr's bones * Secret church records * Ancient church treasures Places: * Glorious temple * Austere monastery * Academy for ideological indoctrination * Decadent pleasure-cathedral Gas Giant Mine Johnstown Mine Project '''Occupation: '''Miserable gas-miner slaves or serfs '''Situation: '''They need vital supplies Orbital Ruin Littleton 9 '''Occupation: '''Trigger-happy scavengers '''Situation: '''Meddling with strange tech Category:Planets Category:Benilli Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant